In recent years, along with high development in domestic economy, people put more emphasis on life convenience and living quality. Moreover, continuous development in the industrial sector has turned the application of lighting apparatus not just limited to illumination. Due to gradual promotion in living quality and continuous innovation in the design of living environment, to act in accordance with the entire beauty of entire space design, the lighting design has caught the attention from the public, among them, energy saving lamp, as compared to the traditional tungsten lamp, has advantages such as: low power, high luminance, long lifetime, energy saving, low malfunction rate, stable lighting, and highly compatible to all kinds of lighting apparatuses, etc., it thus has become the mainstream product in the market.
At the internal side of general energy saving lamp, it mainly includes a small fluorescent tube and a closely attached electronic stabilizer. Through the oscillation loop in the electronic stabilizer, alternating current of certain frequency is generated to light up the fluorescent tube. At this moment, the brightness of energy saving lamp can also be controlled by controlling fluorescent tube in terms of different frequency of pulse, different amplitude of pulse, different phase of pulse and different width of pulse. However, due to custom, most of the current indoor lighting apparatuses need the user to turn it on and off in manual way. Although the user can add timer onto specific lighting apparatus to achieve the purpose of timed on and off, yet the timer is usually not cheap and difficult to be installed on all the lighting apparatuses.
Therefore, when the user leaves home and suddenly “forgetting to turn off the lighting apparatus” comes to the mind, in addition to rushing back to the home, the only way the user can do is to let the lighting apparatus stay on for a whole day until the user comes back to the home at the duty-off hour. Such situation could, in addition to reducing the lifetime of lighting apparatus, also accumulate a large amount of electricity fee, meanwhile, the lighting apparatus could stay in high temperature and get burned out due to long time of stay in the ON status, sometimes, it could even catch fire and result in disaster that can not be remedied.